Crises et souvenirs
by Tyanilisha
Summary: La guerre est finie. Krory vient chercher Kanda au fin fond du Japon. Allen a comme qui dirait un problème. Son esprit serait-il mort ? Mais, minute, Kanda connait déjà ce problème ? Kanda x Allen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voyons voir sous l'oreiller, entre l'étagère et le mur, derrière l'écran, sous les monceaux de papiers ... Nan, c'est officiel, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais tant que je peux les caser ensemble, c'est sans importance ^_^

Auteur: Ben ... Moi ?

Couple: Celui que je préfère, Kanda x Allen, soit du yullen.

Résumé: La guerre est finie. Krory vient chercher Kanda, Allen a comme qui dirait un problème. Minute, Kanda connait déjà ce problème ?

**

* * *

Crises et souvenirs**

La guerre était finie. Le combat final avait- eu lieu, entre le Comte Millénaire et Allen Walker. Les Noahs, après tant de tueries, avaient eux-mêmes été tués. Nul ne savait ce qui s'était passé durant le dernier combat. Mais Allen avait gagné. Un mois s'était écoulé, Exorcistes et Trouveurs avaient été libérés de leurs obligations. Et aujourd'hui Krory avait enfin retrouvé Kanda, en plein cœur du Japon, dans les montagnes, un coin magnifique et inaccessible. Il avait supplié le japonais de retourner à la Congrégation. C'était en rapport avec Allen Walker, oui, Moyashi. C'était très important. Il fallait qu'il vienne.

Et ils s'étaient mis en route. Ils avaient pris le ferry puis le train. Pour arriver moins d'une semaine après leur rencontre à l'ancien siège de la Congrégation. Krory n'avait rien voulu expliquer, Kanda verrait par lui-même.

Et maintenant il allait voir. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Lenalee leur proposa du repos, mais l'épéiste était pressé et plus froide que jamais.

-"D' accord, je t'emmène le voir, il est à l'infirmerie, Lavi est avec lui."

Ils avaient montés les escaliers et avaient passés la porte. Il était là. Allen était là. Le plus choquant était peut-être ses grands yeux vides, dans un visage maigre et vide, tellement vide des émotions s'y bousculant d'ordinaire. C'en était insupportable, ni Lavi, ni Lenalee, ni Krory n'arrivaient à lever les yeux et le regarder en face. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner le japonais. La malédiction de son œil gauche s'était changée en une fine cicatrice. Non, décidément, son visage n'était pas neutre, mais bien désespérément vide.

-"Il est comme ça depuis son combat avec le Comte Millénaire."

Kanda eut enfin une réaction visible: il fronça les sourcils.

-"Hey, Moyashi ..."

Lavi et Lenalee échangèrent un regard. C'était vraiment Kanda qui venait de parler ? Avec cette voix légère et empreinte de douceur ?

Allen leva la tête lentement. Une exclamation de surprise retentit. Mais l'épéiste ne sembla pas l'entendre. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

-"Tu es stupide, Moyashi. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ?"

Personne n'en revenait. Tous étaient dépassés, et n'y comprenaient rien. Mais Kanda avait réussi à faire réagir l'ancien Exorciste. La première réaction depuis un mois. Aussi dénué de sentiments, mais il avait bougé.

-"ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas magé ? Ils sont inquiets, tu sais ?"

Allen l'observait toujours.

-"Je vais aller discuter avec eux, je reviens après. D'accord ?"

Il baissa la tête. Kanda sortit de la pièce suivi de Lavi, Lenalee et Krory.

-"Eh ben, j'avoue, mon p'tit Yu, je suis soufflé, voire même carrément renversé.

- J'ai toujours Mugen. Tu peux toujours utiliser mon nom.

- Pourquoi réagit-il à ta voix ?" demanda Lenalee.

La voix suraigüe et le ton indiquait clairement que la jeune fille était sur les nerfs. Cependant malgré cette constatation, Kanda ne prit pas de gants pour annoncer la suite du programme.

-"Je l'emmène avec moi. J'ai déjà du m'occuper de lui lors d'autres crises. Et non, ça ne me fait pas particulièrement pas plaisir.

- Parce que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

- ...

- On ne peut pas te le confier comme ça ! explosa Lenalee, Tout le monde sait que tu le hais !

- ... Moi je lui fais confiance. Il a mieux réussi en 10 secondes que nous en un mois. Même ton frère a abandonné. "

Lenalee jeta un regard incrédule et déçu à Lavi avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, larmoyante et les épaules tremblantes.

-" Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Être là. Lui parler, veiller à ce qu'il survive ... Et attendre. J'aurai préféré que ça ne me tombe pas dessus. "

Pour la première fois, Lavi vit le japonais hésiter et détourner les yeux.

-" Je sais que je peux le sortir de là. Je l'ai déjà fait.

- Ah ... Mais avec la voix que tu avais, un mort s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir pu réagir.

- On part dans une heure."

Changement de sujet typique du Yu qui ne veut pas en dire plus.

-"Attends, il n'est pas en état de voyager.

-On part dans une heure" réitéra le jeune homme avant de retourner voir Allen.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il parla ensuite à nouveau avec cette voix si calme et apaisante, presque musicale.

-"On va faire un voyage. Tu viens avec moi, et on commence par aller déjeuner."

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et tendit la main, Allen s'accrocha à sa manche, comme un enfant le jour de marché qui est terrorisé de perdre de vue la seule personne qu'il connaît. Ce qui permit à Kanda de vérifier que l'adolescent nageait dans ses vêtements.

Dans la cuisine, Miranda s'activait aux fourneaux; malgré sa maladresse elle remplaçait assez bien le chef cuisinier parti en retraite anticipée. Elle ne dit rien en voyant Allen mais un sourire éclaira son visage et leur servit peu après un repas.

-"Je m'en vais dans moins d'une heure et il vient avec moi.

- D'accord, je vous prépare des sandwichs."

Il n'avait pas envie de la prévenir mais Allen aurait sans doute voulu le faire. Ledit Allen ne mangea pas de lui-même, il fallut que Kanda lui donne à manger et lui parle à voix basse. Il lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes et calmes.

Il se souvint. La première fois.

_*flash back*_

C'était une de leurs premières missions ensembles. Après le combat, le plus jeune était parti à toute vitesse et s'était enfermé dans une cabane, au milieu des bois dans lesquels ils avaient trouvé l'innocence. ça n'avait pas inquiété l'asocial Kanda. Au troisième jour, il avait tout de même été voir de quoi il retournait. Il l'avait trouvé par terre, se balançant d'avant en arrière, le regard étrangement vide.

_*fin flash back*_

Revenant au temps présent, l'épéïste accepta le sac tendu par Miranda. Et Allen accroché à sa manche, il se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'édifice. Comme il s'y attendait, Lenalee, Lavi et Krory y étaient.

-" J'y vais.

- Mais tu deviens presque social, railla Lavi.

- Il serait furieux que je ne vous prévienne pas."

Puis il tourna sur ses talons, direction la sortie.

-" Attends ! Les affaires d'Allen ...

- Pas besoin."

Ils partirent sans plus attendre.

Dans la ville la plus proche, le japonais acheta deux billets de train de nuit et s'enferma avec son cadet dans une des petites cabines de l'un des wagons. Son expression découragea quiconque de venir compléter les deux couchettes restantes. Allen était assis par terre et ne bougeait pas.

-" Moyashi, parle-moi. Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider.

- ...

- Noublie pas de me parler ... Quand tu voudras, mais n'oublie pas de me parler."

Kanda retira sa tunique bleue et son sous-pull et fit faire de même à Allen. Il s'allongea sur l'étroite couchette et ouvrit les bras:

-" Allez, viens. N'aie pas peur, tu ne cauchemarderas pas, promit l'exorciste."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se blottit timidement contre son aîné qui caressa son dos en fredonnant. Finalement, ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Le lendemain matin, très tôt, avant l'aube, des tremblements réveillèrent Kanda qui regarda un instant l'adolescent sangloter dans son sommeil avant de le bercer, traçant des cercles apaisants sur son dos? Il le serra contre lui et attendit l'aube pour le réveiller. Avant l'arrivée du train à destination, ils mangèrent ce que leur avait donné Miranda et descendirent au terminus.

Ils prendraient le ferry plus tard. Il fallait qu'il se repose; Allen était loin d'être en forme. Ils se rendirent à une auberge inconnue des exorcistes pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de souvenirs empêchant Allen d'être conscient. Le trajet se déroula comme on pouvait s'y attendre: Allen accroché au bras de Kanda qui marchait lentement pour ne pas l'obliger à accélérer. De dos, on aurait pu les confondre avec un couple banal.

Devant le regard noir du japonais, personne n'osa poser de questions, surtout pas le tenancier. Dans la chambre, assez confortable, Kanda persuada son compagnon à force de douceur de s'allonger et lui parla de l'aboutissement de leur voyage.

-"On va aller chez moi. C'est tranquille. C'est beau. Tu seras le premier à venir chez moi. C'est un peu étrange."

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que les mots venaient tous seuls quand il lui parlait. Et il utilisait la même voix qu'avec elle. Par certains aspects, il lui ressemblait. Sa première crise avait duré plusieurs heures, puis il était revenu brusquement, complètement perdu et désespéré. Il s'était excusé auprès du japonais, lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas du l'attendre et le chercher. Ses poings étaient serrés au point que du sang en coulait. Kanda avait été indifférent et n'avait rien dit, bien plus touché en réalité que ce qu'il montrait. Par la suite, il avait été présent lors de plusieurs crises. Durant ces crise, ce fut comme si Allen devenait un petit enfant qui se fermait au monde extérieur qui le terrifiait. Un peu comme elle. Et elle, il savait la calmer, calmer ses peurs. Lors d'une mission, les akumas menaçaient à nouveau, et l'Exorciste était en pleine crise. Le japonais avait essayé de le faire revenir, comme pour elle, en lui parlant doucement de façon rassurante. Et ça avait marché. Mais plus la puissance d'Allen Walker augmentait, plus ses crise étaient fortes. Kanda avait alors découvert qu'il demandait à être avec lui à chaque mission de haut niveau. Et à chaque fois il perdait le contrôle et se réfugiait au fond de lui-même. Faisant une crise. Kanda avait été furieux.

_* Flash back *_

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois supporter tes crises ?

- Tu n'as pas pitié. Et tu n'en as pas parlé.

- Je peux arranger ça.

- Non! Surtout pas !

- Pourquoi ça ? Que caches-tu, Moyashi ?"

Il avait baissé la tête et reculé d'un pas. Une larme coula sur sa joue, scintillante.

-" Tu es le seul dont j'entends la voix. Je suis désolé.

- D'accord. On continue comme ça."

Allen avait relevé la tête, surpris. Son sourire hésitant valait tous les inconvénients. Et ça avait continué.

Un jour, Kanda avait entendu des bribes de discussions entre Lenalee et Lavi: "pas vu Allen", "refuse d'ouvrir", "au moins répondre". Il se raisonna. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il abandonna son plateau repas et monta le plus calmement possible droit à la chambre du Moyashi. Ayant vérifié que le couloir était désert, il avait forcé la serrure. Il l'avait trouvé là, au sol, amorphe. Vide. Il avait passé la nuit à lui parler et à le rassurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-" La prochaine fois, préviens. Tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes.

- Si ce n'est pas en pleine mission, ce n'est pas grave.

- Bien sûr que si, ça l'est !"

Il risquait effectivement d'y laisser la peau, son corps épuisé lâcherait. Comme ça avait failli arriver. Kanda s'était ressaisi. Et avait repris un ton glacial.

-" Un Exorciste en moins, c'est 10000 vies de moins. Penses-y, Moyashi."

Et il était reparti. Mais, par la suite, Allen l'avait prévenu la plupart du temps. Dès qu'il jugeait la crise qui s'annonçait trop sévère, plus longue que quelques heures.

Pourtant leur nombre et leur durée n'avait fait que s'accroître de manière affolante. Désormais, Kanda tentait également d'être toujours avec lui en mission. Et à la question "Pourquoi ?" du frère de Lenalee, il avait demandé s'il préférait envoyer sa jeune sœur dans des missions aussi périlleuses. Oui, Allen avait même réussi à faire faire du chantage à l'iceberg de la Congrégation. Un iceberg de plus en plus inquiet bien qu'il se l'interdise.

_* Fin flash back *_

Ils restèrent deux jours à l'auberge. . Sur le ferry qu'ils prirent ensuite, le japonais entraîna Allen sur le pont, ignorant les quelques regards torves qu'on lui lança. Le vrai problème arriva quand deux matelots vinrent frapper à la cabine.

-"Nous avons des raisons de croire que vous retenez un jeune homme contre son gré."

Pour retenir Allen contre son gré, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ait un gré, songea Kanda. Mais il vrai que les apparences jouaient contre lui.

-"Mon garçon, est-ce que ça va ?

- ..."

Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour penser être capables de se faire entendre d'Allen ? Furieux mais glacial, l'épéiste se retint de dégainer Mugen. Une scène de violence pourrait effrayer et éloigner encore plus son protéger, ça, c'était hors de question.

-"Vous avez tort. Partez.

- Je ne crois pas, il est maigre comme un clou et il a l'air terrorisé.

- Il n'est pas terrorisé, il est vide. Dehors.

- Petit, n'aie pas peur, c'est fini, personne ne te fera plus aucun mal. Quant à vous, veuillez nous suivre."

Kanda soupira. Ne pas le tuer. Ne pas le tuer. Se concentrant sur cette pensée, c'est à peine s'il sentit la main glacée qui se glissa dans la sienne. A côté de lui se tenait Allen, toujours aussi dénué d'expressions mais tenant fermement sa main. Il reviendrait. Alors on reste calme. Impossible. Et non, il ne peut pas décapiter ces deux imbéciles-là. ça ferait désordre et ils devraient changer de cabine.

-"Moyashi, on est presque arrivés, je t'en ai parlé. Mais avant ça, je vais te laisser, juste un peu."

La main dans la sienne se resserra. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda le laisse.

-"D'accord, je n'insiste pas, céda t'il avant de changer totalement de ton. Sortez. Vous l'avez assez perturbé pour le moment. J'en parlerai au capitaine."

Cependant les deux hommes l'ignorèrent et s'adressèrent de nouveau à Allen, qui ne réagissait pas.

-"N'aie pas peur, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Viens avec nous, on te protégera."

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le protéger ? Le protéger ? Quand même Kanda n'arrivait pas à calmer ses cauchemars ? Quand il n'arrivait pas à ramener son esprit, à le réveiller ? A le sortir de ses crises ? Le protéger ? L'épéiste en aurait pleuré de frustration. Il était incapable de protéger son ami. Quand il reprit la parole, pour la première fois, les deux membres d'équipage eurent peur. Peut-être à cause de cette lueur métallique et mortelle au fond de ses yeux, transparaissant dans ses gestes et sa voix.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas le protéger de lui-même. Sortez ! Ou mourez."

Ils reculèrent et partirent enfin, furieux mais effrayés. Un corps léger se blottit contre le japonais. Ce geste le calma aussitôt. Bientôt. Bientôt Allen redeviendrait Allen. Il caressa ses cheveux blancs, soulagé. L'adolescent agissait de plus en plus de lui même.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans d'autre incident, Kanda ayant expliqué que son compagnon avait vécu des choses horribles et restait en état de choc. Cet éclaircissement laissa sceptiques certains hommes de manœuvre, mais les convainquit de ne plus approcher les voyageurs.

D'étape en étape, ils arrivèrent dans la dernière ligne droite. Ce soir, ils seraient chez Kanda, après trois jours marche depuis le dernier village un peu important. Quelques jours à l'aller, plusieurs semaines au retour. La demeure était restée telle quelle, à peine poussiéreuse, impeccablement rangée.

*

Kanda ouvrit les yeux et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait tiré le rideau séparant son lit du reste de la chambre. Il posa ses pieds par terre et se leva en tirant précautionneusement le rideau. Une forme noire était sur le canapé, observant l'extérieur et la pluie qui tombait, fine et serrée. Allen tourna la tête vers lui. Il portait un haut noir aux manches longues uni, un peu trop grand, et le même pantalon noir que la veille, dans le même tissu que le haut, un peu trop long aussi. Ses cheveux blancs et sa pâleur ressortait, et ses yeux verts brillaient.

A contre-jour, il lui sourit avec hésitation. Kanda ne dit rien et s'assit à côté de lui.

-"Je suis revenu.

- Oui.

- J'ai entendu. Tu pleurais. Tu pleurais pour moi ?

- J'ai cru que cette fois, tu ne reviendrais pas. Que tu resterais enfermé en toi-même jusqu'à ce que tu en meures.

- Mais je suis revenu.

- Oui.

- C'est beau ici. Comme tu l'avais dit. Plus tu en parlais, plus j'avais envie de venir ici, de voir ça moi-même. Merci Kanda."

Il lui sourit à nouveau. C'était plaisant et douloureux. ça lui rappelait Amandine. Sa sœur aînée, si fragile, qui ne supportait pas le monde. Lors de sa dernière crise d'angoisse, elle l'avait remercié de s'être occupé d'elle durant ces deux années. Puis elle était morte dans ses bras. Mais Allen était toujours vivant, fatigué et amaigri mais vivant.

-" Merci beaucoup Kanda. Je suis désolé."

Les larmes commencèrent à faire un peu trop briller ses grands yeux. Le japonais n'hésita pas longtemps avant de parler. Il avait peur, trop peur pour réfléchir encore et encore.

-" Tu peux rester, si tu veux.

- Avec qui as-tu habité ici ? Pourquoi y a t'il autant de mélancolie ici ? Pourquoi je n'entends que ta voix ? Pourquoi tu es le seul capable de me faire m'accrocher à la vie ? Je ne voulais plus ... Je ne voulais plus ... Je ne veux pas vivre ... Je n'en peux plus."

Un poignard en plein cœur. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Allen n'avait jamais voulu sortir de son monde. Au début, sans doute revenait-il par nécessité, à chaque fois plus à reculons. Pour finalement ne plus vouloir revenir. Il n'y avait plus de raison. "J'ai entendu. Tu pleurais". Mais il n'a pas tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Car Kanda n'a pas tout dit.

-"Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te ramener ?"

Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé espérer ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-"Je t'entendais. Je t'entendais. Je t'entendais. _Je t'entendais, Yu_"

Le dernier mot était à peine audible. Remontant les genoux sous le menton, et les entourant de ses bras, Allen ne fit pas mine d'essuyer son visage ruisselant de larmes. Kanda se décala sur le sofa blanc et l'enlaça. Sans qu'Allen le vit, il pleurait, lui aussi. Il avait ramené à la vie quelqu'un qui n'en voulait pas.

Et ce quelqu'un avait taillé une place dans son espace. ça faisait mal. Et toi Amandine ? Voulais-tu mourir, toi aussi ?

Sans savoir quand et comment ils s'étaient rendormis, Kanda se réveilla, le dos contre le dossier du canapé, la tête d'Allen dans son cou, un bras sur sa taille, l'autre autour de sa nuque et son épaule. Lentement, le japonais se dégagea, sans le réveiller. Peur de le réveiller. Qu'il ne soit plus là: qu'il ne se réveille pas vraiment. Qu'il le haïsse de l'avoir fait revenir. Qu'il le haïsse. Il déposa un plaid à carreaux noirs et blancs sur l'endormi. Et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la bibliothèque-bureau. Il y sélectionna un petit livre dont la couverture était usée jusqu'au carton. Un recueil de poèmes.

Attendre.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

A quoi l'ancien Exorciste s'éveillerait-il ?

Et finalement...

Kanda a enfin pris une décision. Il revint dans la chambre, le petit livre à la main, pour se rassurer. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, il avait peur.

Allen est réveillé et fixe l'extérieur. Un petit sourire triste apprend à Kanda qu'il est toujours conscient.

-"Moyashi ... Allen. J'ai eu une sœur. Elle s'appelait Amandine. Elle avait des crises d'angoisse qui ressemblaient aux tiennes. Sûrement pour des raisons différentes. Suite à divers évènements, nous avons voyagé deux ans ensemble. En tant que chasseurs de primes pour la Congrégation. Elle faisait de plus en plus de crises. Comme toi, elle disait que ma voix l'apaisait et l'aidait. Suite à une crise particulièrement dure, elle est morte. On vivait ici depuis quelques jours. Le lendemain, je suis devenu Exorciste. Un an après, tu arrivais, quelques mois de plus et je te surprends en pleine crise. Mais même avant ça, je t'ai détesté. Ton sourire, ton altruisme, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Et tu es tellement différent. Un démon aux jeux d'argent. Un démon empli de compassion. La seule chose que tu considères comme tienne, c'est ta vie. Et je n'en suis pas si sûr. Quand Amandine était en vie, elle m'interdisait de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était terrorisée par ses crises. Et moi aussi. J'ai compris que tu en subissais la plupart, seul. Je maudissais ton manque d'égoïsme et le détestait autant qu'il me touchait. ça remuait quelque chose, de te voir faire ces crises. ça faisait remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Mais me dire que tu subissais, sans rien dire, seul, me rendait malade. La peur est revenue. Peur que tu ne m'entendes plus. Que tu ne reviennes plus. Combien de fois je me suis précipité dans ta chambre à tes retours de missions, les rares que tu effectuais sans moi ? Combien de fois es-tu venu de toi-même t'écrouler sur le pas de ma porte ?

Mais tu ne parles pas. Dis-moi ce que tu vois. Dis-moi ce que tu vis. Raconte-moi, explique-moi ... S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. _S'il te plaît_."

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau, sans bruit. Une voix claire et légère comme une plume résonna.

-"Alors je devrais prendre la place d'Amandine ?"

Le brun sursauta violemment, analysant à toute vitesse les mots prononcés. Il s'interdit de fuir la confrontation. De le perdre pour des mots ambigus, des mots vides et insuffisants.

-"J'aime Amandine comme la sœur qu'elle était."

Il inspira, le recueil serré à rompre dans son poing, les yeux fermés pour se donner du courage. Il les rouvrit, voulant regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

-"Mais toi, je t'aime comme un amant."

Ses lèvres désormais closes tremblaient sous la tension. Un corps se jette en avant. Allen vola un baiser, les mains agrippées au tissu blanc de la chemise du japonais. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent et se happent, brûlantes.

-"Froid et gentil. Glacial et doux. Méprisant mais apaisant. Je ne savais plus ce que tu étais. Ton comportement envers moi m'attire et m'a désorienté. Mais un nouveau combat se profilait, une nouvelle crise. Les souvenirs ... Quand ils mourraient, je récupérais leurs souvenirs ... L'horreur, non, les horreurs, leurs meurtres, leurs atrocités. Et ta voix. Je me haïssais de t'aimer, toi qui étais le seul qui pouvait m'aider et le faisait. Pendant les crises, la vie des Noahs et akumas que j'ai tués passent et repassent. Tous leurs souvenirs. Tous ! Peut-on vivre avec autant d'horreurs gravés au fer blanc dans sa mémoire ? Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Trop de morts, trop de douleur, trop d'agonies, trop de questions, trop de regrets, de remords... C'est insupportable. INSUPPORTABLE !"

Allen se tenait la tête à deux mains. Il allait refaire une crise. Non ! Il ne reviendrait pas éternellement. Yu attrapa ses poignets, les éloigna de sa tête.

-"Allen, écoute-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'entends. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu. Je sais que tu le sais.

- ...

- Allez. Vas-y. Dis-le.

- Je ... Tu ... Tu pleurais.

- Oui.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures. C'était dur de t'entendre pleurer. ça fait mal parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime. Alors je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas résister à ta voix. Et rien de pourra l'obstruer.

- Alors ne pense plus au passé."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Les mains du plus jeune échappèrent à celles de Kanda, se glissant sur son visage, sa nuque, dénouant des cheveux.

Fin

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. épilogue

Disclaimer: J'ai rangé ma chambre, mais je ne les ai pas trouvés. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, à appronfondir.

Auteur: Si c'est moi qui ai écrit, tapé et même eu la migraine en essayant d'imaginer la suite, je pense que je suis l'auteure

Couple: Celui que je préfère, Kanda x Allen, soit du yullen.

Résumé: Nowel, jour de l'an et bonne année !

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

-"Allô, Allen ?

- Non.

- Oh, Kanda ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Allen dort.

- Mais il est ..., reprit Lenalee avant d'être coupée.

- 8h et il a eu une nuit chargée.

- C'est moi ou il y a des sous-entendus, Yu-chan ?

- LAVI ! RENDS-MOI CE TELEPHONE !

- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ? Je me le demande ...

- Yu fait de l'humour ! Tous aux abris anti-nucléaire !

*PAF*

- Désolée, dit la voix de Lenalee qui avait réussi à récupérer le combiné, vous viendrez le jour de l'an ?"

Silence radio. Pour cause, un Allen pas réveillé avait enlacé Kanda, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-"Allô, Kanda ? Vous viendrez ?"

Une tête enfouie dans une épaule qui fait non.

-"Non, nous ne viendrons pas."

Regard suppliant. Le japonais ne doit pas céder. Il ne cédera pas.

-"Vous pouvez venir ici."

Yeux de cocker d'Allen versus Kanda, victoire d'Allen.

-" On viendra vous chercher au port. Ce sera plus simple. Bonne journée."

Le téléphone est raccroché. Il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus. Blotti contre lui, Allen semble à peine réveillé et en profite pour se faire cajoler.

-"Le téléphone t'a réveillé ?

- Pas grave. Tu sais, ce serait dur de retourner à la Congrégation. ça réveillerait trop de choses."

L'ancien Exorciste frissonna. L'ambiance s'était alourdie, devenant plus froide. Plus noire.

-"Je sais. Je n'aurai pas accepté. Ne t'en fais pas, ce vieux bâtiment immense ne manque pas. Je me serais aussi passé de cet imbécile de Bookman et de sa petite-amie, mais il semblerait que toi pas.

- C'est juste que ça fait longtemps. Et puis, avoue-le, toi aussi tu es content de les revoir."

Ils rirent tous les deux, avant de se diriger vers le meilleur, pardon, le deuxième meilleur moment de la journée: le petit déjeuner.

Fin

* * *

Tyanilisha: Je vous laisse deviner le premier meilleur moment de la journée ^__^

Tyani: C'est ce que je pense ? *air innocent et naïf*

Tyanilisha: Nan ! Fini. Fière de moi ^_______________^

Tyani: Mais quelle gamine.

Tyanilisha: Ouais ^^ . Bon, vais aller voir mes persos n'a moi. Faut que je les case ensemble mais avant vais le faire souffrir un petit peu ...

Tyani: *sigh* le pauvre ...

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
